


Hidden behind smiles

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Mentions of Rape, Multi, Trans Male Character, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Echo, Lottus and Lucario have known their friend has been suffering from abuse for years, what happens when they try to help? What happens when they realize the true extent? - I know the summary is bad.





	1. Prologue

“Hey, Alison.” Echo called as he approached his best-friend, the girl in question turned at the sound of his voice, easily spotting his red hair.

“Hey Echo.” He walked up to her and smiled, the girl looked almost-exactly like his sister, the main difference being the electric-blue hair and crimson eyes.

“Care to take a stroll?” He performed an over-dramatic bow as he presented his hand, he’d been bullied for years about his childish nature, but that had stopped when he befriended Alison, the fact that her father owned the largest business in the city probably helped.

“You’re such a dork.” She laughed but grabbed his hand anyway; the two were meeting his sister and her best-friend to go to the arcade before they left school for the last time. Echo laughed slightly when he saw the looks being sent their way, people still thought they were dating.

“Echo!” Large smiles broke out on their faces at the voice, they turned around and, sure enough, they were met with the sight of Lottus running up to them, Lucario not far behind.

“Hey guys.” Alison’s voice sounded happier than it had all day, her jacket-clad arms stretched out when Lottus chose to hug her first. ‘Traitor.’ Echo mouthed, both girls raised their middle-fingers at him.

“When are you going to stop messing with the girls?” Lucario laughed, neither of them noticing Alison’s flinch, Lottus sent a concerned glance at the taller girl but Alison just shook her head.

“Alright people, let’s get going before it closes.” Alison smiled as she messed with the simoleans in her pocket.

“You sure you’re dad’s okay with us raiding his stash?” Alison shrugged but all of them noticed the sadness that flashed in her eyes, they were the only ones who knew of the true nature of Collab Vid, his real name was Caleb but the group refused to call him by it, they couldn’t remember why. The group shrugged it off and spent the rest of the afternoon at the arcade, not paying attention to the dwindling funds; When Alison got home she felt herself freeze at the sight of her father, belt already wrapped around his hand.


	2. A few years later

Echo slouched on the old sofa in his basement, Lottus and Lucario had gone to the corner-shop near his house, they always did this, the two of them would come back with a few drinks and snacks and the trio would remember their school days, days with… her. Echo stared at the floor; no one had seen or heard from Alison in years, it was like she’d disappeared from the face of the Earth. The sounds of people coming down the stairs snapped him from his thoughts.

“Thinking about her again?” Echo nodded sadly, his sister placed a hand on his arm.

“I just, I wish I knew what’d happened.” Lucario sighed at that, he originally believed that Alison had just decided they weren’t worth her time, but her father had been on the news for his work and not once had she been with him. Any further conversation was cut off by frantic knocking at the door.

“You’re not expecting anyone, right?” Echo just shook his head, the trio walked to the front door but they were surprised at what they saw: A man, likely the same age as them, stood there, his crimson eyes filled with pain and electric-blue hair styled in the same fashion as Echo’s and Lucario’s.

“Can we help you sir?” Lottus asked softly, the man remained looking at Echo.

“It’s me.” Echo felt himself freeze, that voice sounded so familiar yet so different at the same time.

“Alison?” Echo reached a hand forward and placed it on a toned shoulder.

“It’s AJ now.” The man stumbled forward, Echo didn’t know what had happened, but his best-friend (now a guy) was clearly in pain and he’d be damned if he didn’t help. When Alis- AJ was sat down the questions began.

“Where did you go?” Lucario leaned forward.

“Father, he…when we finished school…he wouldn’t let me leave.” AJ started to rub his arm; the others knew that was where his first scar could be found.

“He wouldn’t let you out of the house?” Lottus exclaimed in shock, AJ shook his head and glanced at his watch, his eyes widening.

“Shit, I’ve got to go.” The trio watched as their childhood friend stood up and made his way to the door.

“Let us come with you.”


End file.
